


Haunting

by evilwriter37



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ghosts, Kissing, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid takes Hiccup to a supposedly haunted inn for Halloween because she wants to catch a ghost.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: haunted house + threesomes

“So, why are we doing this again?” Hiccup asked. He checked his phone, but there was no signal. It was dark in the drafty house, and wind creaked through the frames.

“To catch a ghost, duh.” Astrid said. 

“So sleeping in a supposedly haunted house is your idea of catching a ghost?” Hiccup asked. He checked his bag again, using his phone’s flashlight so he could see. There was working electricity in the house, as it was rented out to guests, but Astrid wanted all the lights turned off for the “ambience”. It was old and creaky, having been around since the 1700s. 

“Yes,” Astrid answered.

“That means you’re going to be up all night, doesn’t it?” Hiccup asked. He went back over to the bed, plopped himself down on it. There were curtains around the large four-post bed, but they were drawn aside, supposedly so Astrid could see if anything happened. It was Halloween, and she’d had this trip with Hiccup booked for a while. She was more excited about it than he was, but he would just go along with it. He didn’t want to make Astrid unhappy. 

“You won’t be staying up with me?” Astrid asked. 

Hiccup leaned over, kissed her. “I’ll try my best.”

Astrid yanked on his shirt, pulled him over to her. “I know something that you’ll stay awake for.” 

Astrid kissed him hard, pressing her lips to his with a bruising passion. Hiccup kissed back with fervor. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“Just kissing?” Hiccup asked. “Or…?”

“Or what?” Astrid gave him a devious little grin.

“Or sex?” Hiccup questioned.

“Oh, definitely sex,” Astrid said. She sat up and pulled off her shirt, then unclipped her bra. Next went her pants. Hiccup undressed too, then settled himself down beside her.

“How will you find a ghost if you’re having sex?” Hiccup asked her.

“Who knows? Maybe the ghost will want to join in.” 

“You’d have sex with a ghost?” 

“Yeah. I would.”

Hiccup laughed, then leaned in and kissed Astrid, cupping her cheek with one hand. He teased his tongue at her lips, and she sighed, let him in to explore. He knew Astrid’s mouth intimately, and she knew his. After a while of that, she was fighting to get her tongue into his mouth, which he allowed. He moaned into her, feeling himself beginning to become erect. She ran a hand over his chest, then down, lower, grasped at his cock. Hiccup sucked lightly on her tongue.

Suddenly, Astrid gasped and pulled away.

“What? What is it?”

“Did you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“Someone just touched me,” Astrid said. “On the shoulder. Was that you?”

Hiccup removed his hand from her cheek, touched her shoulder. “Like that?”

“Yeah.”

“That wasn’t me.” Hiccup didn’t know how to feel. Was Astrid playing with him? Or had someone (or some _ thing _ ) really touched her shoulder? 

Hiccup could see a thrill go through Astrid now that his eyes were adjusted to the dark. 

“Keep kissing me,” Astrid said. “It stopped when you did.”

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her, very curious about what was going on. Astrid kept stroking his cock. 

Now, Hiccup felt a touch on  _ his  _ shoulder, and it was decidedly  _ not  _ Astrid’s hand. It was a man’s hand. The touch was light, but definitely still there. Hiccup pulled out of the kiss and gasped.

“Something touched me too,” he told Astrid. He felt a hint of fear now, but felt Astrid’s excitement, and that excited him too. Maybe this place really  _ was  _ haunted. 

Astrid yelped, and Hiccup turned to see where she was looking. Very suddenly, there was a figure at the end of the bed, tall and handsome. It was very much human. A human man. 

“Wh-who are you?” Hiccup asked. 

“My name is Eret.” The ghost moved his lips, and Hiccup could hear him speak perfectly, like he was a real live human. His form looked misty though, incorporeal. 

“And what are you doing here?” Astrid asked.

If ghosts could blush, Eret looked like he wanted to. He scratched at his chest. There was a mark there that Hiccup couldn’t see clearly. He seemed to not be wearing clothes. 

“I was, uh, wondering if I could join in.”

Astrid laughed, and Hiccup didn’t know what to make of this.

“Hiccup, what do you say?” Astrid asked him. Hiccup still had an erection despite the appearance of a ghostly figure. 

“Um, if you want it,” Hiccup said to her. 

“I do.”

“Then sure.”

Eret joined them on the bed, going behind Astrid. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hiccup could feel his hands. He touched them, just out of curiosity, and it was like his hands went straight through him to Astrid’s stomach. Still, his knuckles were pressing up against his stomach. Apparently Eret could touch them, but they couldn’t touch him. Hiccup wondered how that worked. 

Hiccup touched Astrid’s breasts, massaging them in his hands. Then he felt Eret’s hand sneak up, cup his own. For some reason, the idea of another man joining them for sex made Hiccup all hot, even if this man was dead. 

“Eret, how long have you been here?” Astrid asked. 

“A while,” Eret said. “I don’t… usually show myself to people.”

“Then why us?” Hiccup asked.

Eret shrugged. “You seem nice.” 

It was Hiccup’s turn to laugh. God, he was talking to a  _ ghost _ , a ghost that was joining him and Astrid in having sex. It made him feel crazy, or like he was dreaming. He would wake up the next morning and none of this would have happened. 

Astrid moaned. Eret’s other hand had dipped down to go between her legs and touch her clit. Hiccup brought his hand down as well. His fingers brushed against Eret’s hand, but he went lower, slid a finger into Astrid. If this would make her happy, he would do it. Besides, Astrid deserved twice the pleasure. And, this was Halloween. Sex with a ghost was probably on Astrid’s bucket list, something she really wanted. And now, she was getting it. 

“You’re beautiful,” Eret said, mouth near Astrid’s ear. “You’re both beautiful.”

Hiccup flushed a little at that. He’d just been complimented by a dead person. A dead person that Hiccup agreed was beautiful too.

“So are you,” Astrid breathed. She moaned as Eret rubbed at her clit and Hiccup inserted a second finger. 

“Yeah,” Hiccup agreed. He could admit when another man was handsome. He figured he was bi, but he hadn’t thought about it all that much. It just seemed natural to him to find both men and women and anyone in between attractive. 

Astrid stroked Hiccup’s cock quickly. She’d hardly let go of it during all this. Hiccup gasped and moaned himself. He liked Astrid’s attention to him. 

Finally, Hiccup couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers from Astrid’s hot and wet core, and she seemed to know what he wanted. She took his cock, positioned it for him, pushed it in, and Hiccup inhaled sharply. He thrusted his hips forward, pushing himself in all the way. Eret still rubbed at Astrid’s clit. 

“Can I go inside you as well?” Eret asked a gasping Astrid.

“Fuck yes,” she repsonded breathlessly.

Hiccup gasped as he felt another cock begin to push into Astrid, pressing against his own. He didn’t know how he would fit, but he lifted Astrid’s leg with one hand, and he was sliding in beside Hiccup. Astrid gave a cry.

“We’re not hurting you, are we?” Hiccup asked.

“No,” Astrid answered. She was breathing hard. “No. This feels incredible. 

Hiccup made the first thrust, and Eret followed suit. Somehow, they easily created a rhythm, one pulling out while the other pushed in. Astrid’s body accommodated both of them, and she was moaning loudly, both hands clutching at Hiccup’s shoulders, nails digging in. 

Hiccup liked the feeling of another cock against his own while being inside of Astrid. It just made the pleasure more intense, and he moaned with her. Eret was moaning too, but much more quietly. One of his hands clutched at Astrid’s breast, the other holding up her leg. Hiccup had both his hands on her hips. It was a tangle of arms and legs and bodies, but they all fit together, like this was meant to be. Suddenly, Hiccup wished he had known Eret while he was alive. He seemed like a decent man. 

Their pace quickened, and Astrid’s breaths were accentuated with cries. She dug her nails deeper into Hiccup, deep enough to bruise, almost deep enough to draw blood. Hiccup gasped, moaned. He kissed Astrid, and Eret was tugging on her ear with his teeth. He couldn’t imagine what world of pleasure she was in right now. 

Astrid moaned loudly into Hiccup’s mouth, though the sound was muffled by his lips. He hoped they weren’t disturbing the other patrons of the inn with how loud they were being. At least the bed wasn’t bumping up against the wall. That would have happened had they been int he missionary position, not fucking her from the side. 

Hiccup felt Astrid’s walls clamp around him, and he moaned into the kiss as well. Eret cursed in a language Hiccup didn’t understand. 

After a while, Hiccup was climaxing as well. He let himself finish inside Astrid, as she’d given him express permission to do so while having sex with her. Eret cursed again, and Hiccup released Astrid’s lips to shout. He pulled out of her once he was done, panting. That just left Eret. He lifted Astrid’s leg higher, delved into her with his cock. Hiccup watched the ghostly thing move in and out of her body. He wondered if a ghost could cum. 

Astrid leaned her head back, and Hiccup played with a nipple. He watched her eyes roll back and her body shudder. She must have just had another orgasm.

Eret was pulling out of her now. Apparently ghosts couldn’t orgasm, but he wasn’t going to push Astrid past her limits. That was good. Hiccup had learned just from this that he was a decent man. 

Eret lowered Astrid’s leg, stroked his hand over her hip, and Hiccup stroked her stomach. Astrid was breathing heavily, chest heaving, her eyes closed. She needed time to feel her orgasm and recover. 

“How was that?” Eret asked. He kissed the side of Astrid’s neck.

“Fucking incredible,” Astrid answered. “Didn’t know a ghost would be able to fuck so good.”

“Well, I’ve had decades of practice.” There was a smile on Eret’s lips, and Hiccup liked the look on him.

They all held each other on the large bed, Eret’s ghostly arms wrapping around Astrid, Hiccup’s going around her as well. He could feel Eret’s knuckles pressing into his stomach.

They talked. They asked Eret where he was from, how old he was, how long he’d been here. They didn’t ask him how he’d died, as that would just ruin the good mood they were all in. It just seemed plain rude to bring up something like that. 

Hiccup, eventually, fell asleep, and before he did, he saw Eret dissolve into nothing but mist. This had been a good Halloween.


End file.
